Bio-imaging is important for a variety of reasons. Images of various conditions may find use in tracking, monitoring or managing a variety of concerns. For example, bio-imaging may provide useful insights for handling various disease conditions, addressing cosmetic concerns, and the like.
As an example of a health concern related to the condition of the skin, the most common type of cancer in the United States is skin cancer. Skin cancer often manifests itself as a mole that changes in appearance over time, often growing larger, changing in color, changing in shape, or changing in appearance in some way. Thus, use of imaging for accurate monitoring and tracking of changes in moles may prove useful in diagnosing, monitoring and managing skin cancer.
Bio-imaging may be leveraged in many other domains in addition to disease tracking, monitoring and managing. For example, images of skin, teeth or other areas of the body may be utilized to monitor, track and manage cosmetic procedures, or utilized in the selection of cosmetic products or treatments, and the like.